Once upon a time
by Barbara BG
Summary: Everyone lives in the enchanted forest. This is a SWANFIRE/SWANTHIEF story please read ( Sorry i suck at summaries
1. Proposing

(Emma &amp; Neal were together! This story take place on the enchanted forest and it start in one date.)

(This is 2 years in the past)

Emma's POV

We were on the forest, we were talking.

"Emma I have to do an important question to you." Neal said

"What happen?"I ask

"Will you marry me Emma Swan?"he ask

I was attoniched I don't know how to answer I really want it but l can't say anything. It was a big surprise.

"Yes I will" I said with a big smile in my face.

Before I can say one more thing he kissed me and I kissed he back. It feel good to be with he again I really miss him when he go 11 years ago.

Neal's POV

When she said (Yes I will) my heart start to get out of control I feel like I was the more afortunated in the hold world.

"I love you and I am not going to leave you again, I swear it' I said when I get off the kiss

She smile and in that moment i know she trust in me and that make me happy.

"We should tell the notice to henry and our parents" She said

"Yes did you want to tell they now or you want to wait" I said

"I think it's better to tell they now and then we can have some time to talk" Emma said

"Well what are we wating for" said taking her hang an staring to walk to the palace to search Henry and Emma's parents.

Narrator's POV

Emma and Neal enter to a room there was: Snow White, Prince Charming and Henry.

"We have to tell all of you something" Emma said taking a seat and Neal take a seat on her side

"What happen it everything right?" Snow ask

"Yes is just we have a notice to give to you" Emma said

"What's happening?" Henry ask with a little curiosity smile

Emma take air and look at Neal. Then she said " Neal ask for my hand!" When she said it a big smile turn in her face.

Henry don't wait to someone else say something and run hug his parents, he was so happy.

Snow has a big smile and she hug Charming he was smiling too.

After a long talk and many hugs to the family. Emma &amp; Neal say goodbye and start to go to Rumple's castle (on horses).


	2. Telling Rumple

After 30 or 40 minutes of trip Emma and Neal were in front of Rumple's castle.

"Emma" Neal said " I think it's better if I enter alone I don't know how he's going to react and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Neal we are going to do this together ok?" She said at the time she hugged him then she gave he a little and rapidly kissed.

"Ok but I will talk" he said and then he gave she a much longer kiss

Then they enter Neal said Emma to stay in the entrance, then he go locking for Rumple and Belle.

He search in the kitchen, in Rumple's room then he go to the library. In the library he saw Belle and Rumple talking.

"Hi" Rumple said "I thought you will be here later?

"Yes but I come because we have talk" Neal said

"What happen are you ok? Ask Belle

"Yes I am but Emma is hear on the entrance, waiting we all have to talk so please come" Neal said

"Ok" Rumple and Belle said at the same time.

They go to the entrance and see Emma.

"Hi Emma " Rumple said "So what you two have to tell us"

"Well" said Neal walking to the place Emma was and putting his hand over her shoulder.

"I propossed her and she say yes" said Neal with a big smile.

But in his mind he was afraid he know his father can hurt Emma because Rumple don't want that his son was apparted of he.

Belle just say congratulations and hugged Emma and Neal. Rumple just say congratulation and smiled.

Rumple say if he can have privacy with his son and say if Belle and Emma go to the library.

When Emma and Belle goes to the library they both start to talk.

"Why do you want privacy?" Neal ask

"Because I want to know if you are sure to take this decision" Rumple said

"Of course I am I love she and I want to be with she" Neal said a little angry

"I just want to make sure"

"Well I know what I do and I really want you to accept it and if you touch her I swear you, you will regret" Neal said angry to his father

"If you sure then it's ok to me I hope you and Emma be happy" said Rumple "Well come on we have to go with Belle and your fiance"

Then they get their way to the library.


	3. Something to worry about

When they get to the library, they saw Emma &amp; Belle talking.

"So how the privacy time was?" said Emma loking for a smile and break the tension.

Neal smiled and get a tittle laugh, belle laugh a little too, but Rumple don't show any emotion.

Neal percibe that maybe Rumple was planning to hurt Emma so he go with she and put his arm around her shoulder in a form of protection.

Emma note the tension and the Neal preocupation so she said" We better go its like an hour of trip and the day it's getting darker "

"Why you stay here for the night? Rumple ask to Emma

" Thank you for the invitation but I better go home" Emma answer

"Why?" Rumple ask in a little angry tone.

"Because I want to go with Henry" she said very calm in the outside but in the inside she was a little scared about how Rumple was acting.

"You doesn't sound so much sure." Rumple said.

"I am sure." she said with a little angry sound in her voice.

"It can be dangerous." Rumple said with the intention that the woman stay in his castle that night.

"She will go with me I make sure she's ok" Neal said in a intent of putting a finish to the discussion

"I insist she can stay here ." said Rumple

"Thank you so much but I am ok" Emma said

In that moment Rumple use magic to lock the door and said " I'm sorry but i can't let the new fiancee of my son to get hurt"

"Let us go now"Neal said at the same time he take Emma's hand

"Sorry you would stay I can't let you two get hurt" Rumple answer

"Belle can you please get Emma to a room so she can sleep there" Rumple said

"She's not going to stay here" Neal said angry

"You haven't an opcion." Rumple answer

Neal an Emma see each other and seen they haven't another opcion.

"Ok but she sleep in my room with me, I don't leave her alone I know you" Neal said

"How you preffer" Rumple said "Now if you scuse me I go te sleep i hope you rest"

When he goes Emma and Neal try to open the door but they couldn't.

"I think we are going to stay here this night" Emma say

"Yes I think so" Neal said "Why he want you here?

"I dont know but it's something bad"Emma answer

"I'm worry about you maybe he wan't to hurt you."Neal said


	4. A turn to the story

Emma and neal go to Neal's room the enter then Emma talk her parent what happen (by phone)

And told they she would be in home like 10:00 of the morning.

Emma's POV

"Can I use the bathroom?" I ask

"Yes, is there"Neal answer, pointing a door

I enter to the bathroom a soak my face and think a little when I go out Neal have change his close.

He smile at me and walk to me, then he kissed me it was a long kiss and I don't want to apart of that kiss, I want Neal with me I loved he.

Narrator's POV

Emma and Neal apart of the kiss he smile.

"I love you and I swear I never let you again"Neal said

Emma smile and give he a short kiss.

"I love you too" She said

"We should sleep" he said

"Ok"Emma said

They go to sleep.

Next day at the morning they start the trip to the castle. Neal left Emma in her room and go back home to talk with his father.

When Neal was in his father castle he search Rumple, when he finally found his father, they start talking.

"Why do you act like that last night?" Neal ask.

"Because she's in danger and if you really love her, I don't want to you see her hurt"

"Why is she in danger?" Neal ask a little angry and nervious.

"Some people want her magic and the only way the can get it is kill she" Rumple said " They would try to get her magic and Regina's magic. I am going to tell Regina today and you should say it to Emma"

Neal was attoniched he can't imagine Emma dead, it was to painful to he to think the woman he love it's in danger.

"Why you don't say it yesterday?

"Because I haven't proves" Rumple answer "today in the morning I go to a search of proves and I get all i need. You need to go and tell it to she."

"Have it's enchanted it's the only think can hurt or killed this people" Rumple said at the same time he give Neal a dagger (the handle of the dagger was red as blood).

"Ok, Thanks!" Neal said and gived his father a rapidly hug.

Then they both start their trips.


	5. Save Emma

Rumple's POV

I start the trip to Regina's I found she and told she. She was a little afraid but she controled it I give she an equal dagger like the one I give to Bae/Neal. After I give her the warning I go.

25 min later I received a message from Regina that a man atack she and she killed him.

Neal's POV

When I went to Emma's room she was leaning against the wall by a man being hanged. I pull the man away from she, Before he could kill she. I stab him with the dagger and then I go with Emma .

"Are you ok?" I ask she giving she a hug." Did he hurt you?

"I'm ok thank you, you save me." She said at the time she apart of the hug and kissed me.

"I was afraid, I think he hurt you"I said when I apart of the kissed

"How do you know he want to kill me to get my magic?" She ask me a little confused

"My father was suspecting it but he haven't proves that is the reason he act like that last night in the morning he get the proves when I go back home and tell what's going to happen and give me a dagger that can stop it." I answer

"Well that explain why he was acting like that last night. Well more than normal."She said. That cause me to laugh and she laugh as well.

I saw that she didn't move so much.I was worried.

Emma's POV

After Neal left I decide to take a shower. Then I put to read but then it was a knock on the door I said it's open and man enter he close the door begind he. I got up of my bed a little confused and then he grab me and stamp me into the wall and explain me he's plan I was afraid and completely motionless, he have all the control and can kill me in any minute but then the door open I saw Neal he got the man away from me and stab him I finally can move but not to much because, when he stamped me he do it hard against the wall.

"Emma are you ok?" He said worried

"Yes, it's just he hit me hard in the wall" I answer by the look in his eyes I see he was angry.

"Well I am happy that he didn't kill you" he said but I can see that he was angry.

"Thanks"I said and kiss him


	6. Secrets revealed

2 Years later (Present)

Emma's POV

It have pass two years since Neal and I get marry. Now he, Henry and I act more like a family. Rumple accepted me and Neal's relationship. Regina didn't cause problems since we landed in this world, she is a great friend and she haven't try to take henry away, she accept he is my son but she still pass time with him. I almost forget now I use my magic but it haven't a have price since, I already pay it I can use all the magic I want and it's free because I have to spend my childhood alone until I was 28 years.

Now I am on a horse race with henry. Like I already say we are acting more like a family now. Actually today we are going to spend all the day together with was wating for us to finish the race.

When the race finish(I won) Henry went to clean himself up whiu Neal and I have sometime alone to talk. And that it was what i was looking for because i had news for Neal and I did want to tell him when we were alone.

"Neal I need to tell you something" I said becoming nervous

"What is it Em"

"I am..." I couldn't say it I was afraid he would stop loving me for this.

"What is it Em you're scarying me it's everything alright" he said with a worried look in his eyes

"Neal I am pregnant" I said finally

He was just staring at me with no expression in his eyes and I was becoming scared... What if he doesn't want a baby? Would he leave? .

I was starting to get worried and I really needed him to say something.

"Neal please say something"I said in a whisper and my eyes becoming wet. I was starting to get more and more worried of what he was going to say.

He didn't say anything and i couln't handle it anymore I just took of running to the wood. When i was deep in the woods I just laid on a tree and let tears out of my eyes.

Neal's POV

When Emma said she was pregnant I just froze and stood there staring at her. That was something I wasn't specting. I spent so many years thinking that she was going to hate me all her life and that we weren't going to get together again but no there she was in front of me pleading me to say something her eyes getting wet and I couldn't handle it I just froze.

When she took off running I started to get to my senses NoNoNo I was letting her go again I stared running where I so her disappear in the wood but she had like 5 or 10 minutes of advantage. I started searching for her, screaming her name it was becoming dark and I had no idea where she was, I was getting desperate. After it was completely dark I took off to her parents palace hoping she would be there.

Emma's POV

I don't know how long i stayed out here but it was dark now and I didn't know where I was. So I started walking in one direction not knowing where I was going but hoping I will find help or any place to camp and in the morning get back to the palace.

While i was walking i started hearing voices and they were coming my way so i hide and i saw a group of men and one woman laughing loudly . I steped closer and asked.

"Mulan?" In that moment all of them pointed their weapons at me. I just raised my hands in a sign of peace.

"Emma?" Mulan ask and come to hug me a little to strong.

"As much as i like to see you I can breath"I said in a small voice. She just laughed and broke the hug letting me breath.

" Mulan do you know this women?" One man with a lion tattoo in he's wrist.

"This is Emma she is the one I told you about, she fell through a portal with her mother years ago." Mulan said. And all the group was now starting at me with wide eyes.

"You're the one that scaled the bean stalk and fighted with cora and hook, and the savior?" A little boy that reminded me of Henry start asking me with wide eyes and getting closer.

I just chuckled and smiled at him " I guess I am" getting to he's height and ruffling he's hair. That gesture brought a smile to all of the men faces and make them get their guard down.

" So if the stories are true that mean your the princesses. The question is... Why are you here at night alone and dressed like that?" One man ask

"What is wrong with my clothes?" I asked insulted and looking down to see my clothes I was in a tight blouse and riding pants

" Lets say its not much of a princesses to walk in the wood without guard at nigth an wearing ridding clothes" he said looking at me like i was running or something like that.

" well lets say i don't hate dresses but i prefer simple clothes" I said " And I don't need guard I can take care of my self Thank you"

" I agree with that she does not need any guards" Mulan said with a chuckle

"Ok if you say so but please answer my other question What are you doing out here at night?" The man said

" Well lets say after some kind of discussion I came to woods and when it turned dark I couldn't find the way back" I said with a little smile

"Well we are heading to the town you can go with us if you want" the lion tattoo man said

"That would be great thank you" I said and we started our trip to the town

"So what had you done in this years?" Mulan ask. We were going a little ahead of the group to have privacy.

" Well I have been married for almost 2 years now and i have learned magic and so much more i will tell you later. What about you?" I said

"We have been on the road helping and decided to settle down for a year or so. We have been helping people. And we did have adventures that i will tell you later. How is Snow?" She said

"She is good with all the returning home thing and that." i said

"We are here" A man told us

"Well i better get going or they are going to get more worried than they probably are now. Do you have a place to stay?"

"O yes one of the persons we helped lately have a big house with enough room for all of us and he gave it to us because he didn't use it and we did want to settle down here so..." She answer

"Ok goodbye i will pass with snow later to see how you are doing."

"Ok Bye"She said giving me a hug and returning to the group

I turn my way to the palace by the time i get there the guards said that everyone was worries about me and no one knew where a i was. I just told them i was ok and goodnight ,and entered the palace.

I didn't want to go to my room and face Neal i just couldn't so i decided to go to henry's room.

When i got there i knocked. When he opened he just jumped and hugged me asking if i was ok and were I was all day.

"I am ok kid i just went for a walk and got lost i will tell you the story tomorrow but now do you mind if i stay here tonight since we didn't get to have a lot of time today"

"Yes but you should make sure dad, david and snow know your home they were worried sick."he said and i just nodded

After asking a guard if he could get the message to my parents we got on his bed started talking and then we soon fell asleep.


End file.
